The subject invention relates to an improved holding apparatus for eye glasses.
More particularly the subject invention relates to improved holding apparatus which are releaseably connectable by magnetic force to eye glasses.
Description of Related Art including information disclosed under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Holding apparatus for glasses are well known in the art. Such holding apparatus are an elongated retaining member, such as a string, cord or chain that has a loop on each end that is connectable to the ear pieces of eye glasses. These holding apparatus are generally used by individuals who do not need eye glasses except for reading. In their use, the eye glasses, when not in use, are removed from the individuals nose and hang by the retaining member about the individuals neck with the eye glasses resting on their upper chest. At this position, they are protected against damage, loss, or misplacement.
Many of these holding apparatus for eye glasses are used with sun glasses which, when not in use, are likewise protected.
A recent invention that is proving to be most popular is the use of magnets to connect eye glasses to sun glasses. This invention is directed to replace clip on sun glasses that have no ear pieces and clip onto normally clear eye glasses when one goes outside and into the sun light.
In this recent invention, the normally clear eye glasses have left and right edges. A magnet is connected to the eye glasses at each of said edges. Accompanying sun glasses likewise have left and right edges and a magnet connected to the sun glasses at each of said edges and, at an orientation wherein at the magnets of the sun glasses are magnetically attracted to and connected to the respective magnets of the normally clear eye glasses, the lens of sun glass are immediately adjacent and generally parallel to the lens of the normally clear eye glasses.
In these newly developed normally clear eye glasses and associated sun glasses, the improved holding apparatus of this invention is magnetically connectable to the sun glass, the normally clear eye glasses, and the composite of the normally clear eye glasses with the sun glasses installed thereon. With the capabilities of this invention a user has several alternative methods of use.